Ramo
by Ixland
Summary: Maya -LM.C- x Ruki -The GazettE. Pequeño relato que ya publiqué en Amor Yaoi, dentro de una colección llamada Relatos Para Antes De Dormir.


[Ruki )The GazettE) x Maya (LM.C)]

En una sala de ensayos en la ciudad de Tokio, un chico alto con ropas raras persigue alrededor de una pequeña mesa a un chico bajito vestido con ropas demasiado elegantes.

–Pero... pero escúchame.

–No, déjame en paz ya.

–Pero escúchame.

–Que no Miyavi–san, que no quiero escucharte.

–¡Pero vengaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki!

–Ya, ¡PARA! Vamos a ver: ¿yo que narices pinto con tu amigo?

–No es para él, ¿ves como tienes que escuchar toda la historia?

–...

–Vale, vale. No es Maya, es Aiji–sensei el que me llamó. Van a salir de gira, pero Mayatan está muy bajoneado.

–¿Ves como era Maya–sama? ¿Y me llamas a mi para que le levante el ánimo? ¡Ni lo conozco, Miyavi!

–Bueno, le puedes levantar el ánimo o lo que tú quieras...

–¿Qué narices...?

–Aiji-sensei sabe que conozco a Maya hace mucho y que sé lo que le gusta, así que me llamó para que le buscara a alguien.

–Y me llamas a mi porque crees que le voy a gustar.

–Más que nada porque eres el único otro gay que conozco.

–¡¿QUÉ? Pero tú... tú eres... ¡ARGH! ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz!

–Pero Ru-chan, por favor, sólo una quedadita, una cita pequeñita, ni siquiera tendrás que comprar flores, le valdrá con unos chupa-chups. Oh, venga, sólo a una cafetería, ¡yo lo pago!

Cómo narices aceptó la propuesta de su loco amigo es algo que todavía no entendía, a pesar de llevar ya más de media hora esperando a que el tal Maya apareciera. Claro que sabía quién era Maya, un chico alto, mucho, y guitarrista que acompañaba antes a Miyavi, pero nunca habían hablado y desde que montó su propio proyecto sólo habían coincidido en alguna entrevista o concierto y nunca habían pasado del "hola" o "buen concierto". Ni si quiera le gustaba la música que hacía, toda llena de ruiditos graciosos por todos lados. Entonces, ¿qué narices hacía en la entrada de esa cafetería helándose y esperando como un tonto? Y además la gente lo miraba como si estuviera loco porque llevaba un puñado de chupa-chups en una especie de ramillete que Miyavi le había obligado a llevar.

(Para que me entiendan: . )

Fue justo cuando empezó a moverse para irse que vio una alta y rubia figura corriendo hacia él.

–¡Ruki–kun! Lo... lo siento –decía mientras se apoyaba en el escaparate de la cafetería tratando de recuperar el aliento–. No... no quería llegar tarde..., lo siento...

–Tranquilo, respira profundamente, ya te disculparás después.

–Sí –dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a Ruki por primera vez desde que llegara a su lado–, gracias.

–Re... respira –Oh-oh, ese saltito que le había dado el corazón no era normal. ¿Qué le gustase su sonrisa no significaba nada bueno, no? Pero es que tenía la sonrisa muy bonita. Ciertamente Maya tenía un rostro bonito, que inspiraba simpatía.

–Ya estoy, gracias –dijo mientras se incorporaba, dejando notar la diferencia de altura entre los dos–. Lo lamento, pero mi coche no arrancaba, tuve que dejarlo en la compañía, mañana llamaré al mecánico.

–¿Y qué viniste, corriendo desde allí? Porque para estar tan cansado... –dijo Ruki en tono sarcástico, pero se dio cuenta de que Maya lo miraba sin reír su gracia y de pronto recordó que era amigo de Miyavi, así que debían de compartir parte de locura; era perfectamente capaz de haber corrido durante más de media hora en vez de parar un taxi. Prefirió no preguntar–. Vamos dentro, necesito un café caliente, aquí fuera hace frío.

–Sí –contestó el otro dejando marchar primero al más pequeño. Fue entonces cuando vio el ramo–. Ohhhhhhhhhh! Ruki–kun, ¿eso son 3 Chupa–chups 3? –corazones, Ruki juraría que los iris del mayor se habían convertido en corazones al hablar.

–¿Eh? Sí..., claro, toma, tuyos.

–¡Oh! ¡Gracias! –encontraron sitio enseguida, cerca de la entrada, mientras Maya seguía mirando el ramo haciéndosele la boca agua–. Nunca nadie me había regalado un ramo de Chupa-chups. ¡Qué lindos! ¡Oh, de coca-cola! Me encantan. ¡Ah, y fresa! Son mis favoritos.

–Buenas tardes. ¿Qué desean?

–¡Hola! Ummm yo quiero un refresco de naranja y... ¡oh, sí! Un helado de esos de ese anuncio.

–¿Un helado? ¿Sabes el frío que hace? ¡Vas a enfermar!

–Pero..., yo quiero un helado de fresa.

–Ungh, está bien. Traiga el helado y un café bien caliente para mi, sin azúcar, por favor.

–Gracias, Ruki-kun.

–¿Eh?

–Por preocuparte de que no me enferme.

–¿...? ¡Ah! No fue... eso. Da igual. Y deja de llamarme Ruki-kun, por favor.

–¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Rukito-chan? Casi no nos conocemos.

–¿Rukito-chan? No, ni se te ocurra. Si me llamas Ruki nos podría reconocer alguna fan o un periodista, además Ruki es mi nombre de trabajo, no estoy cómodo si me llamas aquí así.

–¿Y cómo te llamas? Taka-chan no me lo dijo.

–¿Yo no te dije?

– ¿Eh? Él no me dijo.

– ¿Quién?

–Taka-chan.

–¿Taka-chan?

–Miyavi.

–¿Taka-chan? ¿Miyavi es Taka-chan?

–Claro, ¿quién sino iba a ser Taka-chan?

–¡Yo soy Taka-chan!

–¿Eh?

–Yo soy Takanori, Matsumoto Takanori, ¡Taka-chan!

–¡Ah!

–¿Miyavi...?

–Takamasa. ¿No lo sabías?

–No, la verdad es que no. Siempre lo llamo Miyavi o Ishihara cuando me cansa. ¿Le llamas Taka-chan?

–Sí –dijo mientras volvía de nuevo su atención al helado–. Es dos años más pequeño que yo, así que le toca aguantarse, aunque no le hace gracia.

–¿Eres mayor que Miyavi? Wow.

–¿Ese "wow" no es bueno, no? Soy más mayor que tú también, ¿no?

–Sí, eso parece.

–Sois todos tan pequeños... Cuando estaba en la PS con Taka-chan, él insistía mucho en que tenía que relacionarme con el resto de músicos cuando fuéramos a la compañía y eso, que siempre se necesitan buenas relaciones y amistades en todas partes. También insistía mucho en que te tenía que conocer, bueno, a ti y a tu banda, claro. Taka-chan se lleva bien con los Alice, así que a ellos sí los conocí, pero no me atrevía a conocer al resto, ¡la mayoría erais más pequeños que yo! Se supone que yo debería ser vuestro sensei pero sin embargo vosotros ya estabais trabajando en serio y yo aún sólo acompañaba a mi amigo. No hablaba mucho con nadie. Por eso me extrañó cuando Taka-chan me dijo que querías quedar conmigo.

–... ¿Ehhhhhhhhhh? ¿Que Taka te dijo..., eh, Miyavi..., que Miyavi te dijo QUÉ?

Vale, definitivamente iba a matar a Miyavi: no sólo le hacía quedar con su amigo sino que además le decía a éste que la idea era de él. Afortunadamente, el camarero llegó en ese momento con el pedido, y cambiaron la conversación a temas como la música, el trabajo, amplificadores, Europa, las giras..., para cuando llegaron a este último tema, ya habían salido de la cafetería y comenzaban a caminar sin decidir dónde.

–Entonces vais a ir por todo el mundo, ¿no?

Maya peleaba aún con la cremallera de su abrigo para poder abrocharlo hasta más arriba del cuello, pero no le resultaba fácil hacerlo a la vez que sujetaba el ramo y caminaba y tardó en contestar a Ruki.

–Sí, vamos a Rusia, Italia, Francia, Alemania, ...Ya es la segunda vez que hacemos algo tan grande.

–¿Os gusta?

–Sí, a mi me gusta mucho el directo. Y ver tantas caras de diferentes colores mirándote ahí, algunos son realmente agradecidos, ¿sabes? Ellos saben que no van a poder verte muchas veces en directo, yo creo que lo aprovechan más que nuestros fans de aquí, ¿no te parece?

–Ummm...

–¿Ummm? ¿Qué quiere decir "ummm"?

Ruki no había levantado casi la vista del suelo en mucho rato, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca de un gran parque y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago central mientras contestaba a Maya.

–Nosotros no hemos tocado mucho fuera. A la PS no le hace gracia; hizo el experimento con Miyavi y con Kagrra, y con uno salió bien y con otros mal, así que no ha vuelto a hacer nada. A nosotros mejor, las veces que salimos era muy cansado andar de país en país y sin saber el idioma y luego te hacen hacer turismo por todos lados...

Habían llegado ya casi a la orilla del lago y Ruki se detuvo. Agarró una piedra del suelo y la tiro al agua lo más lejos que pudo.

–No deberíais ser así vosotros, los fans de fuera también nos pagan el sueldo, ¿sabes?

–... –Maya notó como Ruki daba un gran suspiro antes de girarse bruscamente a mirarlo–. Mira, oficialmente yo estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que diga la compañía, y Ruki siempre lo va a estar...

–¿Y Takanori–kun?

–Y Takanori–kun quisiera hacer muchas cosas que no puede hacer por estar en una de las mejores compañías pero de las más restrictivas también, así que Takanori cierra el pico y se queja sólo con sus compañeros, con sus jefes y con sus amigos.

Maya cambió entonces la cara seria que había mantenido desde que salieron del café por una sonrisa enorme.

–Eso debe significar que he subido de categoría a "amigo". Muchas gracias Takanori-kun –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y avanzaba hasta el mismo borde del agua. Allí se agachó y comenzó a tocar el agua con la mano, haciendo pequeños remolinos.

Ruki aún se sobaba la mejilla besada. Definitivamente aquel era un tipo extraño. Pero no era molesto para nada: tenía un buen aspecto, una conversación agradable, una bonita voz, un culo muy sexy... ¿Ehhhh? ¿Desde cuándo estaba él mirándole el culo a Maya? ¿Desde que el otro se había agachado? ¡Mierda, mierda! Ruki se golpeó la cabeza con la mano: él no quería ningún tipo de relación en ese momento, quería componer tranquilamente, escribir, trabajar; había pasado tiempo con diferentes parejas, y hace un tiempo tomó la decisión de que no quería a nadie cerca durante una temporada. No, no, no, no. Aceptó la propuesta de Miyavi, porque el muy idiota lo acabó convenciendo, pero nada más, nada más. Él no pensaba empezar nada con Maya. No pensaba ni acercarse a Maya.

–¡Ruki-kun! Ven, mira.

–No me llames Ruki –dijo mientras se acercaba y se colocaba en la misma posición que el rubio–. ¿El qué?

Mientras Maya empezaba a contarle a Ruki como una hoja acababa de caer de un árbol con una hormiga encima, que ahora navegaba tranquilamente cerca de ellos, Ruki observaba todo atentamente. De la cosa más absurda, el chico alto podía sacar una extraña conversación interesante que atrapaba a Ruki.

Tras un rato, los dos se tumbaron a la orilla de ese lago, mirando pasar las nubes. Maya soltó por primera vez el "ramo" que Ruki le había traído y lo colocó por encima de su cabeza, dándole un aspecto cómico con el que Ruki no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Tienes alma de luchador –dijo Maya de pronto sin mover sus ojos de las nubes.

–¿Cómo?

– Creo que todos los músicos tenemos un alma especial para hacer todo esto que hacemos, la tuya es muy fuerte, Ruki-san. Yo me sentía mal, desde hace unas semanas no sentía nada bueno; pero hoy me arreglé, corrí, sonreí mucho..., he hablado mucho también, he descubierto cosas buenas... Creo que tu alma fuerte influyó a la mía para que se recuperara.

–Es una visión muy bonita, pero un poco exagerada, ¿no?

–Yo creo que tengo un alma que alegra a los que me rodean, que los hace sonreír y siempre intento hacerlo así. Tú tienes que saber tú poder.

–Yo no puedo... No tengo. Yo hace mucho que vendí mi alma, Maya... –Contestó mientras se ladeaba para observarlo.

–¿A la PSC? –sonrió divertido.

–Vendí el alma y la libertad.

–Tendrías que ser más libre, Ruki-san, la libertad es importante.

–Yo hace mucho que perdí la mía.

–Espero que seas lo suficientemente libre como para volver a salir conmigo cuando vuelva de la gira.

– Claro –contestó tan rápidamente que hasta él mismo se sorprendió–. Sólo llámame cuando regreses –quizás no había sido tan mala idea–. Te daré mi número luego, cuando estemos en mi casa –quizás tendría que darle las gracias a Miyavi al final–. Y por si quieres escribirme durante la gira, te daré mi email... –se incorporó, puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del otro y encaró a un sorprendido Maya que lo miraba feliz– pero eso será ya mañana, cuando nos despertemos.

Ruki bajó su rostro hasta encontrarse con el de Maya. Cuando los labios de ambos chocaron, Ruki sintió que la boca de Maya aún se curvaba en una sonrisa y eso le hizo sonreír a él dentro del beso, mientras el mayor levantaba sus brazos para abrazarle.

Definitivamente, Maya era un chico muy especial, iba a gastar su noche con él, iban a conocerse por email, iba a quedar con él cuando volviera, y le importaba una mierda su determinación de concentración en el trabajo y en la tranquilidad, porque ahora tenía su "fuerte" alma muy revolucionada y segura, con alguien que pudiera verla.

Eh..., un momento, ¿estaba notando una de las manos de Maya en la parte baja de su muslo? ¿Cómo llegaba hasta allí en esa posición? Ummm..., la diferencia de alturas iba a darle a esta relación un algo diferente.


End file.
